His Brand
by makmix
Summary: It is before the time travel... And Inigo and Lucina have to fight to stay alive in the catastrophe that is their world.


**I do not own the Fire Emblem thingy.**

* * *

It is the worst time to be on the continent since ancient times of the Hero-King Marth. Ylisse is in turmoil as the royal family staves off the last wave of risen. Inigo and Lucina, the crown prince and princess both fending off these risen that come in droves, aiming to end their lives.

"Almost done Luci! Just a few more!" Inigo yells as he slices a risen in half with a silver sword.

"I hope you are right!" Lucina stabs one in the head before driving Falchion down.

More risen lumber towards the brother sister combat duo as they continue the defense, awaiting the end of the attack. A risen fighter swings his axe at Inigo who dodges by doing a side flip over the risen and its wild swing as well as slicing through the head as he goes over and lands.

"Damn things…" Inigo grunts as he turns and swings to cut another risen down.

Lucina parries a few slashes from a myrmidon risen before creating an opening from one of the parries and running it through with her blade, immediately pulling it out to slash the risen coming up behind her.

"How many more did you say!?" Lucina runs and slides under a spear jab slicing the legs of the risen before finishing it off as she gets to her feet, fending off another risen as she does so.

"A few more! I hope!" Inigo runs and kicks a risen in the face forcing it away as he slashes the one to his left before coming back around slashing to his right taking out another risen.

Lucina only grits her teeth as a risen general approaches the princess, her brand glowing in her left eye as she charges forward, the power of Aether flowing through her as she slices at the general with the attack and finishes it with a stab. The tides were not in the princess's favor.

"Brother! I'm stu- Oof!" Lucina is cut off as she is it back with the spear handle, the sword pulled from the risen with Lucina's grip barely holding as she collides with the hard dirt, losing Falchion as it is just centimeters from her fingers.

"Lucina!" Inigo starts to rush to her aid, but risen cut him off as he slashes through them.

"Agh… Ahhag… Ini… go…." Lucina's midsection is hurt as she tries to reach for the sword before the risen general kicks it away.

The princess could only look up at the risen general, only to her, it is her imminent death.

"Lucina! Lucina!" Inigo yells more frantically as he starts rampaging through the risen that block his path.

"I'm…. So-sorry…." Lucina murmurs as her strength is fading, the lengthy battle taking a toll on her.

Inigo jumps and lands on a risen's face to kick off and jump over a few more to reach Falchion. The risen general switches to his axe and raises his weapon arm to finish Lucina off. She could only turn her head to look at the weapon, then into the dark sky and see the rain start to fall.

"No…. NooooOOOO!" Inigo screams as he switches the silver sword to his left and picks up Falchion with his right as he runs, but two risen swing a sword and axe at him, forcing to block and hold his place.

"F-father…. Mother…. I'm… C-coming so-soon…" Lucina weakly mumbles as the general starts to swing down.

Something in Inigo exploded. Everything slowed, even the rain drops. His right eye burns with power, Falchion hums in recognition. Five risen stand in his way, he takes notice of this, but simply disengages the risen, as he walks by them, time slowed for all but himself, making slashes here and there as he gets to the general. He winds up both swords and swings and for him, time has resumed as normal as he blocks the axe swing. The five risen he has slashed at all drop at the same time and disintegrate.

"No one… Will ever… HURT MY SISTER!" He forces away the general with a hard kick into the heavy armor.

Inigo winces as his ankle is a tad hurt from the impact, but the adrenaline is still pumping. He takes a low posture with his two swords, arms crossed as he holds the two swords on each of his side.

"For my kingdom… For my friends…! For my FAMILY!" Inigo dashes forward as the general pulls out a spear.

He jumps to dodge the spear and cross slashes the general's head with full force.

"AETHER!" Inigo lands with his right eye glowing strong with the brand, some blood on his cheek with two swords in each hand.

The few remaining risen stood no chance. They charged, but all they met was the merciless end of either a silver sword or Falchion. All that was left was one single archer that took aim at him. He simply glared it down as it shot its arrow.

"Tch." Inigo clicked his tongue as he sliced the arrow with Falchion and threw the silver sword in response, sticking it in the head of the risen.

"Lucina…" He mumbled out as he dashed to her side.

She lay there with her stomach clutched, dirt on her face and clothing as well as a few bloodstains here and there.

"Inigo… Baby brother…" The princess mumbled out.

He couldn't help but crack a smile.

"It's alright big sis… I can protect myself and you…" The prince replied.

She coughed a bit as she is helped up and held up by Inigo.

"Then… I guess… You aren't my… Baby brother… Not anymore…" Lucina smiled weakly.

"No… I suppose not… Let us move back to base. The others are waiting." Inigo steeled himself as he held her up with his left shoulder.

"Yeah… I'd think…. Ahhag… They'd be worried." She coughs a bit as she takes in some air.

He only sighs in response as he limps along with his sister as the rain pours. He thought about what it would be like with no Grima, or if they could ever get a chance to stop him. It would take a miracle, but his father and mother made miracles happen. So he damned sure to make them happen himself.

"I hope… I just hope…" Inigo trails off.

"Hmm…?" Lucina looks to her brother as they slowly tread along.

"I hope to see them again." The prince looks up for a moment.

"I hope so too." The princess agrees.

* * *

 **What's up guys, Makmix here with a new story and some answers to unasked questions.**

 **First off, I'm still alive and kicking. I just got real busy and real stressed the past few months so I haven't updated my real draw story for the site in a long while. Inspiration is hard when the woman you love is so close, but you can't quite seem to reach her. It's been hard on my mental processes, but I've worked through most of them now so it's all good.**

 **On the topic of updating, Severa's Coming Home isn't going to get any new chapters anytime soon which makes me upset because it means my creative juices aren't flowing like they used to. Maybe it's due to lack of girlfriend and intimate relations with said girlfriend that I lack... Man I am sad and lonely...**

 **Anyway, I still get a drive to write and I do, I just keep them personal for the time being and I'll release more and more as I rebuild myself. And I'll update my best story when i can. I just need to get it goin once more.**

 **By the by, I hope you all enjoy this little one shot I wrote. It was inspired after talking about pairings in Fire Emblem Awakening and ragging on my buddy about how he failed at getting Chrom and Olivia together... He couldn't even get a shepard with Chrom...**

 **That's fixed though with a good ol' reset, so I don't rag on him that hard.**

 **Anywho... Stay frosty readers!**

 **~ Makmix**


End file.
